Titanic: Ship of Dreams
by Charger69
Summary: Au for Titanic. Just the events told from point of view from Will Dawson, Jack's older brother and Elizabeth DeWitt-Bukater who is travel on the Titanic with fiancé James Hockley, her younger sister Rose, Rose's fiancé Caledon 'Cal' Hockley and their mother Ruth. Both the DeWitt-Bukater sisters lives are about to change but is it for the best or the worst. Better Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**_I don't own Titanic or any of its Characters'. I only own the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own. _

**_Summary: _**_Au for Titanic. Just the events told from point of view from Will Dawson, Jack's older brother and Elizabeth DeWitt-Bukater who is travel on the Titanic with fiancé James Hockley, her younger sister Rose, Rose's fiancé Caledon 'Cal' Hockley and their mother Ruth. Both the DeWitt-Bukater sisters lives are about to change but is it for the best or the worst._

**_Author's Note: _**_This is my first attempt at writing a Titanic fan fiction. So reviews and feedback will be greatly appreciated._

Chapter 1.

_10th April 1912, Southampton, England._

Three fancy Automobiles rolled along the docks of Southampton England. Elizabeth DeWitt-Bukater was stuck in one of them with her younger sister Rose and stuck, snobbish mother Ruth. After their father Charles had died the year before.

He left them in debt. There was two options for them or rather their mother Ruth. Both Elizabeth and Rose married the Hockley brothers James and Caledon or Cal as he was called by those that knew the man personally. Or they sold the house and all their possessions back in Philadelphia which would be the biggest traded of the century or according to their mother.

The driver of the first automobile was beeping his horn so that the second and third class passengers would move out of the way so they could get to the First Class passenger gangway. The three automobile's stopped.

The driver got out and opened the door offered a hand to both Rose and Elizabeth DeWitt-Bukater. James offered a hand to Ruth to get out of the automobile while Cal was standing behind Rose looking up at what the newspapers where calling The Ship Of Dreams known as RMS Titanic.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than Mauretania" Rose said somewhat judgemental about Titanic

"You can be balsa about something's Rose. But not about Titanic. It's over 100 feet longer then the Mauretania and far more luxuries" Cal said more like scolding a child. Elizabeth though to herself.

"Your daughter is far too difficult to impress Ruth" Cal muttered to Ruth. The laugh and look Ruth gave him reminded Elizabeth a lot of a rattler before it was going to strike you.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable" Ruth muttered to herself.

"It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship" Cal said before someone approached him. James offered Elizabeth his arm. She took it politely. Though James was a fine man and indeed a sight more better kinder then his older brother. James was to Elizabeth more a friend then a lover.

Cal told Lovejoy his manservant or Vale to see to that their luggage was taken from the cars and put into their state rooms aboard the Titanic before she set sail.

"Ladies we'd better hurry" Cal said after looking at his pocket watch. Cal walked along side Ruth while Rose walked behind them followed by Elizabeth, James, Trudy who was Rose's maid and Harriet whom Elizabeth's maid.

In a pub about less than half a mile from the Southampton docks. I Will Dawson sat on a chair backwards while my younger brother Jack and Fabrizio De Rossi gambled what little money we had on a dame game of poker. Jack had a cigarette hanging between his lips.

"Jack you are parting with everything we have" Fabrizio said. I sat holding a glass of cheap beer in one hand and half smoked cigarette in the other.

"When you got nothing. You've got nothing to lose" Jack said taking his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Jack you lose that money and I'll tan your arties farce ass" I warned him taking another drag before taking another sip of my glass of beer.

"Sven" Jack asked the one of the other men sitting at the table with him and Fabrizio. Sven handed a card over and Jack handed him one back.

Jack dropped a card and picked another one up from the deck. I glanced at his hand. Full House. Now he only had to wait until everyone revealed their cards.

"Alright moment of truth. Someone's life's about to change" Jack said as he put his cigarette down in the ash tray on the table. Jack asked Fabrizio, then Sven's brother before turning his attention to Sven.

"Sven. Oh uh two pair. I'm sorry Fabrizio" Jack said not giving anything away. Fabrizio started to tell Jack off about betting all of our money.

"I'm sorry. You're not going to see your mom again for a very long time. Cause we're going to America. Full House boys" Jack said slamming his cards down on the table.

I got off my chair and grabbed my bag as Jack and Fabrizio where busy celebrating about going home and going to America.

"I got to America" Fabrizio said happily and excitedly. I chuckled under my breath.

"Nah mate. Titanic go to America in five minutes" The publican Jim said pointing to the clock. Shit it was five to twelve in the afternoon. While Jack and Fabrizio grabbed the money and three tickets from the table I started towards the docks.

"We're riding in high style now. We're a couple of regular swells. We're practically god-dame royalty. Fabrizio" Jack said as we ran across to the crowed docks to get to the gangway for third class.

Fabrizio started hurl abuse at wagon driver as he steered his wagon through the crowed docks after he nearly run Fabrizio over.

"Wait. Hey wait. We're passengers, We're passengers" Jack called out as we ran onto the gangway for third class passengers they were pulling back.

"Have been through the health inspection"

"Of course. Anyway we don't have any lice, we're Americans. All three of us" Jack said bullshitingly hoping that would convince the guy standing at the door.

"Right come aboard." It seemed to do the trick. All three of us jumped aboard and headed towards our room/cabin.

"We're luckiest sumbitches in the world" Jack said as we ran up onto the deck where people where waving goodbye to love ones.

While Jack and Fabrizio where saying their goodbyes to people they didn't know. I grabbed my tobacco tin and rolled a smoke. I lit a match lit the cigarette at the same time. Slowly the Titanic began to move away from the dock.

Half an hour later we were looking for our room/cabin. Sven and his brother's cousin was there when we walked into the cabin/room.

"I'm Jack Dawson" Jack said introducing himself to Sven and his brother's cousin. Fabrizio took the top bunk of the bunk bed he and Jack where going to share.

"Who says you get top bunk huh"

In the first class area of the ship. Both the DeWitt-Bukater sisters where unpacking their luggage into their staterooms. Rose was unpacking her painting she had bought from Paris.

"No... It's had a lot of faces on it. " Elizabeth heard her younger sister say mostly to herself.

"Did you want them all out miss?" Trudy asked.

"Yes. We need some colour in this room"

"Ah put it in there. In the wardrobe" Lovejoy Cal's Valet directed where luggage was to put in the state rooms.

"God not those finger paintings again" Cal complained as he walked into the sitting room with a glass of champagne in hand.

"The difference between Cal's taste and mine is that I have some. There fascinating. Like being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic" Rose explained.

"What's the artist name" Trudy asked generally interested to know more.

"Something Picasso" Rose answered picking another painting and taking towards her room.

"Something Picasso. He won't amount to a thing. He won't. Trust me. At least they were cheap" Cal sneered as Rose and Trudy left the room.

"Since when was your brother an art expert" Elizabeth asked James who merely surged. A steward or crew member arrived with the safe that Cal existed on carting around with him. Lovejoy nodded for him to put it the wardrobe in Cal's room.

Down in Steerage the Dawson brothers and their best friend Fabrizio where looking around the general room. Fabrizio was looking like a love sick puppy at the girl he had seen earlier in the hallway when we had gone to our cabin/room.

"Hey Jack" I said nudging him with my hand to look over Fabrizio who was most defiantly love struck or sick with the Swedish maybe Norwegian girl.

"What. Oh so that's why he's been acting strange the last couple of hours." Jack observed before going back to the sketch he was doing.

I rolled a cigarette and lit it. I lay back against the bench and let my mind wander.

_10th-11th April 1912, Cherbourg, France _

The RMS Titanic had stopped or rather docked for the night in the port of Cherbourg, France. Several passengers had gotten one there. One was Mrs Margaret (Molly) Brown here husband and struck it rich somewhere out west. And was what Ruth DeWitt-Bukater called 'New' Money.

The first few days of the voyage had been for the DeWitt-Bukater sisters had been filled with Dinner, Lunch and Tea with those within their inner circle of the upper class of Class One Passengers.

Out on the Steerage or Main deck of the RMS Titanic a few hours later. I sat documenting all that was going on around me in my worn Journal I had with me since I had Chippewa Falls when I was thirteen.

"You a writer or somethin boyo" I heard a thick Irish accented voice ask. I shut the journal and looked to whoever the voice belonged.

"Nah nothing fancy like that. I'm Will Dawson" I said holding out my hand to the man.

"Tommy Ryan" he said shaking my hand firmly. I looked when I heard someone whopping and hollering. I glanced towards the bow at the Well Deck. Jack and Fabrizio where standing at the bow of the Titanic whopping and hollering up a storm.

Up on First Class deck. Elizabeth, Rose, James, Cal, Ruth and Molly Brown where having lunch with Mr Andrews and Mr Ismay who had designed and built the Titanic.

"She is the largest moving object made by the hand of man in all history. And our master ship builder Mr Andrews here designed her from the keel plates up" Mr Ismay boasted about how grand the Titanic was.

"I may have knocked her together. But the idea was Mr Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer, so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointment that is supremacy would never be challenged and here she is willed into solid reality" Mr Andrews said slamming his hand down on the table.

Elizabeth whom had been having a private conversation with James, noticed out of the corner of her eye that Rose lit a cigarette.

"Rose you know I don't like that" Ruth scolded her youngest daughter. Rose just blew a puff of smoke out in her face.

"She knows" Cal said taking the half smoked cigarette from Rose. Thankfully a waiter arrived to take their orders. Ismay ordered the Salmon.

"Sir" The Waiter asked Cal.

"We'll both have the lamb, rare, with ever little mint sauce" Cal said telling the waiter their order. "You like that right Sweet pea" Cal said. Elizabeth knew how much her sister to be called that.

"You gonna to cut her meat for her too there Cal" Molly interjected. Cal remained silent. "So uh who thought of the name Titanic was it you Bruce" Molly asked Mr Ismay by his first name.

"Yes actually. I wanted to convey sheer size and size means stability, luxury and above all strength" Mr Ismay said somewhat in a boastful tone.

"Have you heard of Dr Freud Mr Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you" Rose responded. Molly and Mr Andrews caught onto her comment while. James disguised his chuckle by clearing his throat; Elizabeth too was finding it hard to keep a straight face after that little comment from Rose.

"What's gotten into you" Ruth asked her youngest daughter.

"Excuse me" Rose said before getting up from the table and leaving the room.

"Freud who is he. Is he a passenger" Ismay asked in disbelief at what had just happened.

"I do apologise" Ruth said trying to hide her embarrassment at what Rose had done or rather said a moment before.

"She's a pistol Cal. I hope you can handle her" Molly observed.

"Well I might have to start minding what she reads Mrs Brown" Cal snapped clearly irritated that Rose had made a mockery of him and Ruth.

"If I may be excused" Elizabeth said before she left the table to go check on her younger sister.

"The ship is eh nice" Fabrizio asked the Irishmen Tommy Ryan I had befriended maybe an hour ago.

"It's an Irish ship" Tommy replied taking a drag from his cigarette. I glanced over at Jack who was sketching young Cora Cartmell and her father Bert.

"It is English no" Fabrizio asked slightly confused as to what Tommy meant by it or the Titanic being an Irish ship.

"No. It was built in Ireland. Fifteen thousand Irishmen built this ship. Solid as a rock, big Irish hands" Tommy explained as crew members walking first class dogs walked passed us. "Ah now that's typical First Class dogs come down here to take a shite" Tommy said shaking his head.

"Let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things" Jack answered speaking up for the first time.

"Like we could forget." Tommy stated." Tommy Ryan" Tommy said holding out his hand for Jack to shake.

"Jack Dawson nice to meet yea" Jack said shaking Tommy's hand.

"You'd be Will's brother then"

"Yea younger brother" Jack answered.

"Fabrizio" Fabrizio said introducing himself to Tommy. Tommy shock Fabrizio's hand as well.

"Do ya make any money from your drawings" Tommy asked Jack. But it fell on deaf ears. I turned my attention to what had caught Jack's eye. It was two women standing on the First Class upper deck. More importantly it was red headed one of the two. My eyes caught her friend. She had to be at least 5ft 7 with dirty honey gold blonde locks.

"Ah forget her boyo. You might as well have angles flying out yer arses as get next to the likes of those two" Tommy said shaking his head and taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Never say Never Tommy"I said not moving my line of sight from the First Class upper deck.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**_I don't own Titanic or any of its Characters'. I only own the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own. _

**_Summary: _**_Au for Titanic. Just the events told from point of view from Will Dawson, Jack's older brother and Elizabeth DeWitt-Bukater who is travel on the Titanic with fiancé James Hockley, her younger sister Rose, Rose's fiancé Caledon 'Cal' Hockley and their mother Ruth. Both the DeWitt-Bukater sisters lives are about to change but is it for the best or the worst._

**_Author's Note: _**_Here's Chapter 2. Thank you to those that review and whatever. _

Chapter 2

_11th April 1912 Atlantic Ocean _

Rose DeWitt-Bukater felt that the walls of her life where closing in around her and choking her. She looked at herself in the mirror. Rose did not know who she was. She felt like she was in a room full of people and she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

But no one was listening or cared. Who was Rose DeWitt-Bukater really? She was neither the girl nor woman she saw as her reflection of the mirror. Rose hit the mirror and tried to hold back the bittersweet tears that threatened to overcome her.

It was not like her mother or Cal was going to care if she was dead. Rose moved away from the mirror having made up her mind at what she was going to do. Maybe throwing herself off the stern of the Titanic in the middle of night would be cease to the miserable mess that was her life.

Jack Dawson lay on a bench near the stern of the ship looking up at the night sky. He let a puff a smoke after he took a drag from his cigarette. He heard somebody, no a woman running and sobbing rather loudly.

He sat up and watched as a blur of red anbury hair disappeared towards the stern. Jack had a strange gut feeling that he needed to follow the girl. Little did Jack know that this was the same girl he had become love struck with earlier that day.

Jack slowly approached the stern and watched as the girl climbed over the railing with even attention of jumping. Jack knew he had to do something to stop her. But what?

"Don't Do It" Jack said having finally found his voice. Rose turned her head to see a boy no a man standing near the stern of the Titanic trying to her stop from committing suicide. Why would he care wither or not she jumped to her death in the freezing black depth of the Atlantic

"Stay back. Don't come any closer." Rose warned him with every intension of letting go of the railing. Jack eyes widened a little in shock that this was the same girl no woman he had been love-struck with just hours before.

"Here take my hand. I'll pull you back over" Jack offered trying to stop her from killing herself by throwing herself off the back of a ship into the Atlantic. Jack moved slowly forward.

"No. Stay where you are. I mean it, I'll let go" Rose threatened as Jack took a step forward. Jack pulled the nearly finished cigarette from his mouth and moved slowly forward to show her that he was merely going to throw the finished cigarette.

"No you want" Jack stated as he stood merely to the side of Rose. Not another man trying to control her life.

"What do you mean no I want. Do presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know" Rose snapped at him clearly pissed and irritated and someone else tyring to control her life and her decides she made in her own life.

"Well you woulda done it already" Jack pointed out shrugging his shoulders in the process. What Jack couldn't comprehend what make a beautiful girl no woman to think she had no way out other then killing her self by throwing herself off the stern of the Titanic.

"You're distracting me. Go away "Rose said almost pleading for him to leave so she could just get it over with. There was no way Jack was going to let her throw herself off the back of the ship. He had to stop her somehow.

"I can't. I'm involved now. You jump and I'm gonna have jump in there after you" Jack stated. How could such a beautiful girl no woman be so broken inside. That she though no one cared whether she lived or died.

"Don't be absurd. You'd be killed" Rose said clearly not understanding why this man was trying to talk her out of jumping off the back of the stern to freezing cold water below them.

"I'm a good swimmer," Jack stated as he took off his coat.

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt, not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." Jack said causally

"How cold" Rose asked. She was having second thoughts now about jumping from the stern of the Titanic to kill herself.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over" Jack said as he removed his vest and went about untying his boots. "You uh. Ever been to Wisconsin" Jack asked as he finished untying his left boot.

"What" Rose asked not quite sure what the hell he meant by asking her whether or not she had ever been to Wisconsin.

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, my D…Father and me. We'd go ice fishing on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is you where you"

"I KNOW WHAT ICE FISHING IS" Rose snapped cutting him off before he could finish explaining whatever it was that he was going to explain.

"Sorry, you just seem like you know more indoor type of girl. Anyway I uh fell thorough some thin ice and I'm tell you water that cold, like right down there. It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think at least not anything but the pain," Jack explained as went about untying his right boot.

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said I don't have a choice. I'm guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over that rail and get me off the hook" Jack said as he finished untying his right boot.

"Your crazy"

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect Miss I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship. Come on. Come on gimmie your hand. You don't want to do this" Jack said almost pleading with her to not to do it.

Rose glanced down once more at the water below her. She turned and grabbed a hold of Jack's outstretched hand. Rose found her self-staring into the stranger's piercing blue eyes.

"Whee. I'm Jack Dawson "Jack said letting out a sigh of relief that the girl had decided not to jump and had taken his hand.

"Rose DeWitt-Bukater" Rose said introducing herself to Jack. There was something about Jack that Rose couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"I'll have to get you to write that one down" Jack joked. Rose for the first time in a long time laughed.

I finished off my beer that Tommy had bought me ten minutes before. I glanced over at Fabrizio who was staring over at the Norwegian girl he had his eye on since yesterday.

"Hey Fabrizio. You know where Jack is," I asked rolling myself a cigarette.

"He's probably up near the stern," Fabrizio muttered half under his breath. I nodded and got to my feet.

"Where ya off to boyo" Tommy asked as he came back with three glasses of beer in hand.

"Going to go find Jack. I'll see yea later Tommy," I said heading out of the main saloon on the steerage deck.

_What the. _ I thought to myself when I heard a blood-curdling scream come from the stern of the ship. I took off running towards the stern of the ship. I noticed Jack was leaning over the railing of the stern trying pulling someone up. It was a girl. Not just any girl but the girl that Jack had been love-struck with just hours before.

"Will give me a hand to pull Rose up," Jack said trying to pull Rose over the railing. I reached a hand down for her to grab hold of.

"Rose grab a hold of Will's hand. We're not going to let you fall. " Jack tried to reassured her. She grasped her other hand in my outstretched one. We pulled Rose over the railing and landed in an awkward heap.

"Both of you stand up and don't move an inch" Quartermaster Rowe snarled to both Jack and I. "Fetch the master at arms." Rowe said to a crewmember.

Ten minutes later a man I took to be either Rose's husband or fiancé came barrelling towards. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. A few other men had come with him and a woman. The same woman I had seen earlier that day.

"Completely unacceptable. What made you two think that you could put your hands on my fiancée" The man who was Rose's Fiancé demanded. " Look at me you filth" he said grabbing a hold of Jack.

"Cal" Rose tried to intervene not that had done much good.

"What did you two think you where doing" Cal said.

"Cal Stop. It was an accident," Rose said finally getting the Cal's attention.

"An accident" Cal snorted in disbelief.

"It was stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning to far over to see the uh. The uh"

"The propellers" Cal prompted.

"The Propellers and I slipped. I would have gone overboard but Mr Dawson and his friend here saved me and nearly went over themselves," Rose explained. But Jack knew it was a lie.

"She wanted to see the propellers," Cal said in an almost sneering tone of voice.

"Like I said. Women and Machinery do not mix" Colonel Gracie said.

"Was that the way of it?" The Master At Arms asked turning his attention to Jack and I.

"Yea. Yea that was pretty much it" Jack answered for the two of us. The Master At Arms turned his attention to me. I merely nodded that had been the way of it. The Master At Arms unhand-cuffed the two of us

"Well these boys are hero's. Good for you sons. Well done" Colonel Gracie said. Elizabeth looked at the two men that had been wrongly accused of having attempted to rape her younger sister.

"You most be freezing. Lets get you inside" Cal said before they where about to leave.

"Perhaps a little something for the two boys" Colonel Gracie offered.

"Ah Mr Lovejoy a twenty for each of them" Cal said to his manservant-valet.

"Is that the going rate for saving the 'woman' you love" Rose scoffed at Cal.

"Rose is displeased. What do I do? I know. Perhaps you both could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with your heroic tale" Cal said almost sneering at the same time.

"Sure count me in," Jack answered. I merely shrugged my shoulders in agreement.

"Good it's settled then," Cal said before walking away followed by Rose, Elizabeth, James, Colonel Gracie and Lovejoy.

Jack whistled over to the man called Lovejoy. He motioned for him to come over to where we standing.

"Can I bum a smoke?" Jack asked. Lovejoy offered the cigarette tin from his coat pocket. Jack took two. He lit one and put another behind his ear.

"It's interesting that the young lady slipped so suddenly. And you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes" Lovejoy said before leaving.

"What was all that about" I asked once Lovejoy was out of sight and ear shot.

"She was going to jump off the back of the ship" Jack explained. I nearly choked on my cigarette.

"What do ya mean she was going to jump" I asked taking another drag of my cigarette.

"I heard her running along the deck and crying. I looked up when she ran passed. And for some reason my gut was telling me to follow her for some reason. I watched her climb over the railing. I tried to talk her out of it. Jumping I mean. She was resistant at first. I think she changed her mind after I told her about the time I fell through that thin ice on Lake Wissota when I was eight about how cold the water is. I think that made her change her mind or someone actually caring whether or not she's alive or dead" Jack explained.

"It makes you think about how fucked up life is in First Class" I said as Jack grabbed his vest and jacket and bent down to tie the laces on his boots.

"Yea it does" Jack said as we walked back towards our cabin/room.

In First Class maybe an hour later. Rose could not get her mind off the man that had saved her life only a few hours before. Jack Dawson. He had been the same man she had seen staring at her earlier that day when she walked out before lunch was to be served.

"I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why" Cal said announcing his presence to Rose.

"I intended to save this for our engagement gala next week. But I thought." Cal said opening the box.

"Good gracious."

"Perhaps as a reminder of my feeling for you." Cal said.

"Is it a"

"Diamond? Yes. 56 carats to be exact" Cal said finishing what Rose had been going to say. Cal placed it around her neck. Rose felt as if the necklace was a heart of ice.

"It was worn by Louis the sixteenth. They called it Le Cour De La Mer" Cal added.

"The Heart of the Ocean. "Rose said maybe in disbelief

"Yes"

"It's overwhelming"

"It's for royalty. We are royalty Rose. You know there's nothing I couldn't give you, nothing I'd deny you, if you would not deny me. Open your heart to me Rose" Cal said in almost a pleading tone of voice. Rose knew there was no way she would ever love Cal Hockley.

Her ideas of the perfect man had gone out window tonight. Jack Dawson was so very much different from any other man she had ever met or seen. Maybe it was because he came from different social class then her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**_I don't own Titanic or any of its Characters'. I only own the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own. _

**_Summary: _**_Au for Titanic. Just the events told from point of view from Will Dawson, Jack's older brother and Elizabeth DeWitt-Bukater who is travel on the Titanic with fiancé James Hockley, her younger sister Rose, Rose's fiancé Caledon 'Cal' Hockley and their mother Ruth. Both the DeWitt-Bukater sisters lives are about to change but is it for the best or the worst._

**_Author's Note: _**_Here's Chapter 3. _

Chapter 3

_12th April 1912, North Atlantic Ocean_

It was just after dawn. I rolled over onto my stomach and groaned when I heard Fabrizio rather loud snoring. I grabbed my old pocket watch and glanced at it. It was just after 5 in the morning. I felt like throwing him overboard. So that the bloody snoring would cease.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I grabbed a somewhat clean shirt. I pulled it on before butting it up. I grabbed my old worn vest and my coat. I headed out towards the Bow of the Titanic to think.

There was a slight breeze when I walked out to the bow. I sat or half leaned against the railing of the bow. I rolled a Cigarette and lit with a match. I took a drag of my cigarette and though back to night before when I had seen that girl no woman again.

The odds of her a First Class girl falling for a Third Class guy like me was almost a million to one. But as I had told Tommy the previous day. Never say never. Nothing was ever impossible to do if you put your mind to it.

An hour or so later I heard what I thought to be the announcement for breakfast down here in third class. I took my one last drag of my cigarette and threw it overboard.

"We thought you'd fallen overboard boyo" Tommy joked as I walked over to where they were seated. I set down my plate and hot cup of coffee on and sat down beside Tommy and across from my brother.

"Not likely Tommy. I have better sea legs then you maybe. Seeing as I spent five years of my life at sea," I said taking a bite of my toast.

"Well anit that interesting" Tommy said with a cigarette hanging from his lips as he took a sip of his cup of whatever it was.

"So Fabrizio have you talked to that Norwegian girl you've been pinning over the last couple of days," I asked pushing my empty plate to the side.

"I ah" Fabrizio strutted to say something.

"He spilt his first cup of coffee over her this morning in the breakfast buffet line this morning" Jack said chuckling.

"Non è divertente bastardi" (It's not funny you bastards) Fabrizio snapped at us in Italian. I chuckled into my half-finished coffee.

"I'm sorry Fabrizio but it is funny" I said rolling myself another cigarette.

"Come uno di voi non hanno fatto un Idoit completa della vostra auto di fronte a una ragazza che ti piace" Fabrizio cursed at us again in Italian (Like either of you haven't made a complete Idoit of yourself in front of a girl you like)

"Yea but we haven't spilt a cup of coffee all over her," Jack said trying to keep a straight face and trying not to laugh

"Perché sono amici con voi mucchio di bastardi" Fabrizio said not all happy we still making fun of him. (Why am I friends with you bunch of bastards)

"Oh come on Fab we're only joking around "I said trying to calm him down.

Up on the First Class Deck a few hours later. Rose and Elizabeth DeWitt-Bukater where walking to the Third Class area of the ship in search of the two men whom had saved Rose's life the night before.

"Why exactly are we headed towards the Third Class area of the ship" Elizabeth asked her younger sister as they walked along the Second Class area of the Titanic.

"The least I can do is thanking them for saving me from falling overboard." Rose said as they reach the gate that lead below to Third Class area of the Titanic.

In the general room of Steerage deck. Tommy was looking over some Jack's drawing he had done. Fabrizio was talking with the girl he had become love struck with Helga I think her name was. Jack was sitting with the young girl Cora who he had been drawing with yesterday when she had been with her father Bert. Tommy commented on Jack's drawing.

"Come on Cora. Say goodbye to Uncle Jack and Will. We have to go now" Bert Cartmell said taking Cora hand.

"Bye Uncle Jack, Bye Uncle Will" Cora said taking her father's hand.

"Bye Cora" We both said at the same time. I rolled myself a cigarette. Something caught my attention at the foot of the stairs that lead up onto the second class deck. It was Rose the girl Jack and I had saved the night before and her friend. I said nothing to Jack.

"Jack" Fabrizio said noticing Rose and her friend. Jack looked over to his right to see Rose and her friend walking towards us. Jack stood up and I did to.

"Hello Mr Dawson. Mr" Rose said not knowing that Jack and I where brothers.

"Will Dawson Miss. I'm Jack's older brother" I explained.

"Hello Again" Jack said. I looked over my shoulder at Fabrizio, Helga and Tommy whom looked shocked that these two First Class girls had come down here to the Third Class area to talk to both me and Jack.

"May I speak with you and your brother" Rose asked. I looked at her friend more closely. There seemed to be some similar facial features between her and Rose. It was possible that these two where related somehow.

"Yeah" Jack answered not bother to move from where he was standing. Elizabeth glanced at the oldest of the Dawson brother. He was slightly taller than his brother and more muscular. His hair was darker than his younger brother. While Jack was clean shaven Will had a scruffy full beard.

"In Private" Rose prompted. I glanced over at Tommy, Fabrizio and Helga who were still in shock that these First Class girls no woman had come down to Third Class to talk to both Jack and I.

"Yeah Sure" Jack said as we began to walk away. Tommy shot Jack a mischievous look. Jack wacked Tommy for his troubles.

An hour later up on the First Class Deck of the Titanic. Jack and Rose where talking of Jack's childhood in Chippewa Falls as they walked along the deck in the mid-morning sun.

"Well I've been on own since I was fifteen. Mine and Will's ma died when I was eleven and Will was twelve giving birth to our younger brother and sister. About six months after she died our father remarried to this woman. Will left Chippewa Falls when he was thirteen after having a falling out with our father.

After our father died three years later. I had no close kin in that part of the country so I lit out of there. And I haven't been back since. You can call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind. "Jack said explaining some of his past and childhood.

"Well Rose. We've walked about a mile around this boat deck. We've chewed about how great how the weather is and how me and Will grew up. And I don't think that's why you came to talk to me and Will is it" Jack said maybe after a minute of silence.

"Mr Dawson I"

"Jack "Jack correcting her. The only one that had been called Mr Dawson had been his and Will's father Benjamin

"Jack I wanted to thank you and your brother for what you both did. Not just for pulling back but for both of your and Will's discretion" Rose said grateful that both Jack and Will had gone along with her lie last night.

"Well your welcome" Jack said truthfully.

"Look I know what you must be thinking. Poor Little Rich Girl was does she know about misery" Rose said berating herself.

"No that's not what I was thinking at all. I was thinking what could have possible happened to this girl to think that she had no way out" Jack stated genuinely wanting to know what had happened to Rose to think she had no other choice besides killing herself.

"Oh it was everything. My whole world and all the people in it. And the inertia of my life plunging ahead of me, powerless to stop it" Rose explained a little of what had made her try to kill herself last night. Rose held up her engagement ring to show Jack.

"God look at that thing. You woulda gone straight to the bottom" Jack said examine the ring for a few brief seconds. A ring like that most have cost a fortune to buy.

"Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia society will be there. And all the while I feel I'm standing in a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up" Rose said putting down her guard to Jack for a moment or two.

"Do you love him" Jack asked.

"Pardon Me" Rose said her guard going back up at the question that Jack had asked. Whether or not she loved Cal.

"Do you love him" Jack asked again repeating his question whether or not Rose loved her Fiancé Cal.

"You're being rude. You shouldn't be asking me this" Rose exclaimed with her guard up to him once more.

"It's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not" Jack pressed again to get a straight answer from Rose whether or not she loved this guy Cal who happened to be her Fiancé.

"This is not a suitable conversation" Rose snapped at him. Jack could not contemplate why she was getting so defensive when he asked whether or not she loved this Cal guy or not.

"Why can't you answer the question" Jack pressed for perhaps the third or rather fourth time.

"This is absurd. You don't know me and I don't know you. And we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude, uncouth and presumptuous. And I am leaving now. Jack. Mr Dawson it's been a pleasure. I sought you and your brother out to thank you both and now I have thanked you both" Rose said shaking his hand.

"And you've insulted me" Jack added with a knowing smirk on his lips now.

"Well you deserved it "

"Right" Jack said agreeing with her. The smirk that had been on his face earlier was still there as plain as day.

"Right"

"I thought you were leaving" Jack prompted after a minutes. Seeing as Rose had not left and was still shaking his hand.

"I am. You are so annoying" Rose snapped at him as she turned leave. Jack simply just laughed at her.

"Wait. I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave" Rose snapped at him again in matter of minutes.

"Whoa, ho, ho. Well, well, well. Now who's being rude" Jack said grinning not in at all in a mocking way.

"What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" Rose said as she grabbed Jack's portfolio form him

"What are you an artist or somethin? Well these are rather good. Their very good actually. Jack this is exquisite work" Rose said as she looked through the sketches/drawings in the portfolio in front of her.

"Ah. They didn't think much of em in Ol' Paree" Jack said, it was the truth of course. Back in Paris they hadn't though much of his drawing/sketches.

"Paris. You do get around for a por. Well uh a person of limited means" Rose said quickly correcting herself from insulting him.

"Go on. For a poor guy you can say it" Jack said not the least bit offended that Rose almost insulted him about his class.

"Well, well, well. And these where drawn from life" Rose asked referring to the naked French Girl drawings he had done in Paris for the six weeks that he, Will and Fabrizio had stayed there before coming to England or rather Southampton.

"Well that's one of the good things about Paris. Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." Jack simply stated as Rose continued to look at the nude drawings he had done in Paris.

"You like this woman. You used her several times" Rose said referring to Viollette the one legged prostitute Jack had befriended in Paris.

"Well she had beautiful hand. You see" Jack tried to point out. Viollette had been a beautiful woman but Jack had not been interested in her in a romantic sense at all.

"I think you must of have had a love affair with her" Rose said somewhat teasingly. Her guard had once again come down around Jack.

"No, no, no. Just with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute see" Jack pointed out to her that Viollette had been a one legged prostitute

"Oh" Rose said having looked closer at the drawing of Viollette a little closer.

"Ah. She had a good sense of humour though. Oh and this lady. She used to come sit at this bar every night. Wearing every piece of jewellery she owed just waiting for her long lost love. I called her Madame Bijoux. See how her clothes are all moth eaten" Jack pointed out the life of the drawing.

"You have a gift Jack. You do. You see people" Rose said closing the portfolio.

"I see you" Jack said truthfully. Jack didn't know how or why but he was starting to fall in love with Rose. No scratch that. He had started to fall in love with her when he had seen her yesterday for the first time. When he had not even known her name.

"And" Rose asked curious as to what Jack was going to say about what he saw in her.

"You wouldn't a jumped" Jack stated simply.

On the other side of the deck Elizabeth and I were discussing our childhoods. She was an easy person to talk to. I had told her of mine and Jack's childhood in Chippewa Falls before I had left home at thirteen and had found work on a merchant ship or rather a tramp steamer.

"So you spent five years at sea before you met up with Jack in Italy two years ago" Elizabeth asked me as I rolled myself a cigarette.

"Yea pretty much. I had been ship wrecked for the second time. I was pretty luck to survive or so I was told." I said as I struck a match and lit my cigarette before shaking out the lit match.

"Don't be surprised tonight at dinner if Cal and my mother treat you with hostility." Elizabeth said as I took a drag from my cigarette.

"That wouldn't surprise me. Cal seems like an up jumped pompous snotty rich bastard to me" I simply stated as I took another drag of my cigarette.

"You're not even wrong about that Will. James is so much more different from Cal it is hard to imagine that they are even related let alone brothers." Elizabeth explained.

"So James is your fiancé" I asked, I was just curious as to whether James was her fiancé or not.

"Yes he is. He is much kinder and much more pleasant to be around then his older brother. Nor does he treat woman like a china doll like Cal does with Rose. She is slowly suffocating thanks to our mother and Cal" Elizabeth simply stated. So that must have been the reason why Rose had tried to kill herself the night before.

"So that explains why Rose tried to kill herself last night" I muttered under my breath. I turned my head slightly to see the shocked look on Elizabeth's face at what I had just said.

"She what" Elizabeth asked not quite believing what Will had just said.

"Rose was going to throw herself off the stern of the Titanic. She would have done it if Jack hadn't stopped her." I explained to Elizabeth what had happened last night.

"Perhaps we should go and see what our siblings are up to" Elizabeth stated after about five minutes of silence. I merely nodded and followed after her.

On the other side of the deck. Rose and Jack where talking about what Jack had done after he left Chippewa Falls after his father had died when Jack was fifteen.

"Well I worked on a squid boat in Monterrey. Then I went down to the Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica. I did portraits selling them ten cents apiece. "Jack explained some of what he had done since he had left Chippewa Falls four years ago.

"Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon. Whenever I feel like it. Say we'll go there sometime. To that pier, even if we only ever talk about it" Rose said. Jack could see the fire that burning within her. The fire that was being held back by rules and social expectation of First Class or rather Upper Class society.

"Nah we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer. Ride on the rollercoaster till we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf. Now you'll have to do it like a real cowboy. None of this side-saddle stuff "Jack said. There was a side to Rose that was buried beneath a wall that hid her emotions and her true self from the world.

"You mean one leg each side. Can you show me?"

"Yeah if you like" Jack said like it was nothing. Which it wasn't.

"Teach me to ride like a man."

"Chew tobacco like a man" Jack added in.

"And spit like a man" Rose said in a funny Southern accent.

"What they didn't teach you that in finishing school" Jack said in mock horror tone of voice.

"No" Rose said laughing. It had been a long time since she had felt this carefree.

"Come on I'll show you" Jack said taking her hand.

"NO Jack. No I couldn't possible. Jack." Rose tried to protest.

"Watch closely" Jack said instructing Rose how to spit like a man. Elizabeth and I had been walking towards them.

"What is he doing" Elizabeth asked as Jack spat over the railing of the covered bridge.

"He's teaching her how to spit like a man" I stated as we walked closer to them.

"Oh that's disgusting" I heard Rose remark to Jack spitting over the railing over the covered bridge.

"Alright your turn" Jack prompted. Rose quickly spat over the railing of the covered bridge

"That was pitiful. You've really got to hack it back. Get some leverage to it. Use your arms and your neck" Jack said as spat again, I tried not to laugh as Elizabeth and I watched as Jack taught Rose how to spit like a man.

"Did you see the rang on that thing" Jack stated not that Rose was listening much. A moment later she tried again.

"That was better. You really got to work on it. Really. Really try to hack it up. You know get some body into it" Jack explained.

"Oh shit" I heard Elizabeth curse. I looked at her in surprise at hearing her curse like a man.

"What" I asked not knowing what the problem was.

"My mother is coming this way with the Countess of Ruffed and Molly Brown" Elizabeth explained. We walked over to where they were standing

"You really got to" Jack was interrupted when Rose punched him in the arm to get his attention. Jack turned around to see what the Rose had interrupted him for.

"Mother may I introduce Jack and Will Dawson. They were the men who saved me from falling overboard last night when I slipped looking over railing at the propellers." Rose said introducing Jack and me to their mother.

"Charmed I'm sure" Ruth DeWitt-Bukater said with a fake politeness that reminded me of rattlesnake.

I looked over to Jack as one of the woman mouthed that Jack had a bit of spit on his chin. I held in a chuckle.

"Well it looks like you two are good men to have in sticky situation" The one called Molly Brown said. A loud horn was heard." Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a dame Calvary charge" Molly commented.

"Shall we go dress for dinner Mother" Rose said to their mother. "See you at dinner Jack, Will" Rose said before they walked away.

"You've got it bad" I laughed as I watched Jack watch as Rose walked away with her and Elizabeth's mother.

"Like you don't" Jack shot back at me.

"Boys. Do you two even have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing" Molly asked.

"No not really "Both Jack and I answered at the same time.

"Well you're both about to go into the snake pit. What are you two planning on wearing" Molly asked. Jack and I both shrugged and gestured to the clothes we were wearing.

"I figured as much" Molly said gesturing for us to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: _**_I don't own Titanic or any of its Characters'. I only own the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own. _

**_Summary: _**_Au for Titanic. Just the events told from point of view from Will Dawson, Jack's older brother and Elizabeth DeWitt-Bukater who is travel on the Titanic with fiancé James Hockley, her younger sister Rose, Rose's fiancé Caledon 'Cal' Hockley and their mother Ruth. Both the DeWitt-Bukater sisters lives are about to change but is it for the best or the worst._

**_Author's Note: _**_Here's Chapter 4. _

Chapter 4

_12th April 1912, Atlantic Ocean._

"I was right you two are about the same size as my sons" Molly said as Jack and I looked at ourselves in the mirror. Molly had taken the scissors to my beard to trim it. had my long hair tied back in a ponytail. Jack had his hair slicked back.

"Pretty Close" Jack muttered to himself looking in the mirror. He was finishing buttoning up one of the cuffs.

"You two shin up like a couple of new pennies." Molly commented from behind us I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't even recognise myself as I looked in the mirror at my reflection.

"Thank you for this Mrs Brown. Is Mrs DeWitt- Bukater always like that" I asked as Jack fiddled with his other cuff on his suit jacket.

"Well your welcome Will. But please call me Molly. And yes Ruth DeWitt-Bukater is always got a stick up her bum about something and looking down on others that are below her class or rather her standers." Molly explained.

"It's hard to believe that Rose and Elizabeth are even related to her" Jack commented as he straightened his collar and bow tie for the fifth time in the last five minutes.

"Yea right Jack. Now will you stop fiddling with your collar and tie?" Molly said scolding Jack like a dotting Aunt would.

"Anyone would think that you're going to your wedding rather than dinner with a bunch of rich snobs besides Rose, Elizabeth and Molly of course" I said looking in the mirror once more.

"I'll see you two a dinner in an hour or so" Molly said chuckling as we left to headed down to the general room on the Third Class part of the ship to tell Tommy and Fabrizio where we were going to be for most of tonight.

"Hey Fabrizio isn't that Jack and Will" I heard Tommy say to Fabrizio as we walked up to where they were sitting with Helga and her family.

"Oh course it's us you Irish wanker" I said in mock horror as we approached them.

"Oh don't be like that boyo. So where have you and Jacko been all day" Tommy asked with his arms now crossed over his chest.

"You know those two girls that came down to see me and Will this morning" Jack asked.

"What the two fancy dancy women from First Class. What they invited you two ta dinner. Bloody hell. Who gave yea the suits or whatever yeas call the bloody things."

"Something like that. Jack and I saved Rose the redhead of the two from falling overboard last night" I explained somewhat lying a little

"That does explain the fancy dud's boyo" Tommy commented with his trade mark smirk on his face as he rolled a cigarette at the same time.

"A woman named Molly Brown lent them to us for tonight" Jack explained. Fabrizio had been talking with Helga

"Jack this Rose was the same woman you were staring yesterday was it." Fabrizio asked curious as to whether or not it was true.

"Yea she is Fab" I answered for my brother whom was trying not to blush I think. Tommy nearly choked on his first drag of his cigarette.

"Jeeze you don't waste much time Jackie boy"

"There's a slight problem there Tommy. She's engaged to this jump up snobby bastard. She isn't happy with him and the engagement" Jack said running a hand over his slicked back hair.

"Like I said to Tommy yesterday never say never" I said giving Jack a reassuring slap on the back.

"Nothin's impossible Jacko. I see you two later then"

"Come on Jack. We'd better get going. We don't want to be late for dinner for the rich and uptight" I said as we left the general room on the steerage deck.

"Good Evening Sirs" A steward said to both Jack and I when he opened the door. I let out a low whistle as we walked towards a stair case.

"Did you know there is seven thousand tons of Hockley Steel?" I heard a familiar pompous voice coming down the grand stair case

"Which parts" Another voice that I slightly recognised asked.

"Only the very best of course" Cal Hockley boasted.

"Then we know to hold accountable if anything should happen" The voice or rather Ruth DeWitt-Bukater said coming into view. I drowned out most of their conversation. They walked past Jack and I as if we weren't even standing there at all.

I chuckled under my breath and looked towards the stair I noticed Rose and Elizabeth coming down the stairs.

"Jack" I hissed hitting him in the shoulder to get his attention. I glanced at the man standing next to Elizabeth. I took him to be her finance James Hockley. I stepped to side as Rose met Jack at the bottom of the stairs. He kissed the top of her outstretched gloved hand.

"I saw that on a Nickelodeon once. I always wanted to try it" Jack said. I shook my head. He was most defiantly in love or falling in love with Rose. I glanced over at Elizabeth as she and James reached the bottom of the stairs.

"James this is Will Dawson and his brother Jack" Elizabeth said introducing us to James.

"A pleasure I'm sure Mr Dawson" James said genuinely as he extended his hand. I shook his hand and he turned his attention to Jack.

"Mr Hockley you would not mind if I escorted Miss DeWitt-Bukater to dinner." I asked. He merely nodded. I offered my arm to Elizabeth that she took.

"Darling. Surely you remember Mr Dawson and his friend whom is his brother William "Rose said introducing Jack and I again to Cal.

"Dawson. I almost didn't recognise the both of you. You two could almost pass for gentlemen." Cal said politely sneering at both Jack and I.

"Almost" Jack said sarcastically. The five of us went down another set of stairs to the D-Deck reception room.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner" Molly said greeting us as we walked away from the stairs.

"Mrs Brown may I have the honour of escorting you to dinner this evenings. As Mr Dawson escorting my Fiancé" James said offering Molly his arm.

"It would be mine pleasure Mr Hockley." Molly said accepting the arm James had offered her.

"There anit nothing to hey boys. They love money. So you two just act like you own a gold mine and you're in the club" Molly explained as we walked into the dining area.

"That's the Countess of Rothes. And over there is John Jacob Astor the richest man on the ship. His little wife Madeline is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal

And over there is Sir Cosmo and Lucille. Lady Duff-Gordon, she designs naughty lingerie very popular amongst the royals. Oh and that Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert. Mrs Guggenheim is at him with children of course." Rose explained pointing out various people.

"Hey Astor." Molly said greeting the man that Rose said was the richest man on the Titanic.

"Why hello Molly. Mr Hockley nice to see you." Astor said greeting both Molly and James.

"JJ. Madeline. I'd like you to meet Jack and Will Dawson." Rose said introducing Jack and me to Astor and his wife.

"Are you boys of the Boston Dawson's" Astor asked after we had made small polity conversations with handshakes all that bullshit.

"No the Chippewa Fall Dawson's actually Sir" Jack and I answered at the same time.

"Oh Yes" Astor said and said nothing further as we ventured over to the table. I sat on right side of Molly while Jack sat to her left.

I glanced at my place setting. There were a number of knives, forks and spoons. How many utensils did one person need to eat dinner?

"Is this all for me" Jack asked Molly. I glanced over at Elizabeth who smiled in my direction as she talked quietly with James.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in" Molly advised Jack nodded. The first course of dinner was going to be served soon. Both Jack and I were going ok in the Snake Pit as Molly called. That was until.

"Tell us of the accommodation in steerage. I hear they're quite good this ship" Ruth DeWitt-Bukater opened her big mouth.

"By far the best I've seen ma'am. Hardly any rats." Jack responded taking her insult at our class in stride.

"Mr Dawson and his brother William are joining from Third Class. They were of some assistance to my fiancé last night" Cal explained more like sneering and making sure we knew we were below these people.

"It turns out that Mr Dawson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today." Rose said changing the subject.

"Rose and I differ on our definition of fine art not to impugn your work sir" Cal said coolly. Jack merely waved it off as nothing. Rose cleared her throat and indicated for Jack to put his napkin in his lap. Molly jabbed me in the ribs telling me to do the same.

"And how do you like your Caviar sir." A waiter asked Jack as he began to serve Caviar on to Jack's plate.

"No Caviar for me thanks. Never did like it much" Jack responded his eyes lingering over to Rose as he spoke with the waiter.

"And where do you and your brother live Mr Dawson" Ruth said deciding to ruin the moment between Rose and Jack.

"Well right now mine and Will's address is the RMS Titanic. After that we're on God's Good Humour." Jack said.

"And you both find this rootless existing appealing do you" Ruth asked with her nose out of joint.

"There's nothing wrong with the life of which myself and Jack choice to live Mrs DeWitt-Bukater We may not be rich. But money is not everything." I said before Jack could answer.

"Well yes ma'am I do. I've got everything I need right here. I've got the air in my lungs, blank sheets of paper. I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen, or who I'm going to meet.

You've to live life as it come at you. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt. To make each day count" Jack said as his eyes rested on Rose.

"Well said Jack" Molly said.

"Here, Here" Colonel Gracie said.

"And how is it you both have means to travel." Ruth said with a fake politeness in her tone of voice.

"Will and I work our way from place to place. Tramp Steamers and such. Will and I won our tickets on Titanic from a lucky hand of poker. A very lucky hand." Jack said looking over at Rose again.

"All life is a game of luck"

"A real man makes his own luck Archie. Right Dawson" Cal said looking at both Jack and I.

"Or if he has the money to buy his luck" I said. Cal sent me a glare across the table.

"In the eyes of god she belongs to Thomas Andrews. He knows every riot in that thing don't you Thomas" Ismay said speaking up.

"Your ship is a wonder Mr Andrew Truly"

"Thank you Rose." Andrews said

Dinner had finished maybe twenty minutes ago. Desert was just about to be served. Molly was telling a story that everyone either chuckling or laughing. A waiter came over with Cigars.

"Oh here you go Cal" Jack said throwing him his box of matches. Cal caught it before it almost hit him in the face. Smug bastard.

"Next it will be brandy and cigars in the smoking room," Rose whispered to Jack. Jack merely nodded.

"Care to join me for a brand gentlemen." Gracie asked as he stood up.

"Now they're retreating to a cloud of smoke and congratulating each other on being master of the universe" Rose said.

"Ladies. Thank you for the pleasure of your company"

"Would you like me to escort you back to the cabin" Cal asked Rose.

"No I'll stay here" Rose answered Cal. I saw Jack hand Molly something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a pen.

"Joining us Dawson. You both don't want to stay out here with the woman folk. Do you" Gracie asked us both.

"No thanks. We'd got to be heading back." Jack answer as he stood up. I stood up also.

"Thank you for the offer Colonel Gracie. But we'd best be heading back" I answered after Jack.

"Probably best. It's all business and politics and that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest either of you. And Dawson. Good of you to come.

"Will. Jack. Must you go" Rose asked as we approached her.

"We've got to go row with the other slaves" Jack answered simple to Rose. I noticed he slipped a piece of paper into her hand when he kissed said hand.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Elizabeth. And best of luck to the both of you" I said to Elizabeth and James before I followed after Jack.

"Rose what is it" Elizabeth asked coming to sit beside her sister. She looked over Rose's shoulder to the note that Rose held in her hands. _"Make It Count. Met Will and I at the clock"_ It read.

"Mother James is going escort Rose and I back to our cabins" Elizabeth said maybe a moment later. Ruth merely nodded but said nothing as Rose, Elizabeth and James left the room.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Rose, Elizabeth and James walking towards the Grand Staircase. Rose walked up the stairs first followed by Elizabeth and James.

"So you guys wanna go to a real party" Jack asked.


End file.
